


Time to Face the World

by elirwen



Series: Edge of the Unknown [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Restraints, magic sex, pregnant!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur," Merlin whispers, holding Arthur's hand tight.</p><p>"It'll be fine. I know father will be furious, but I'm going to make him see sense," Arthur says, trying to sound reassuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Face the World

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asks, leaning comfortably into Arthur's chest.

"Yes, Merlin, as sure as I was five minutes ago. Or an hour ago. Or a day," Arthur answers, his voice tinged with amusement.

He wraps his arms around Merlin.

"I know you're worried, but we planned this. You're safe here. These rooms were empty since my mother's death. Father would never guess I'm hiding you here. And even if he did, Lancelot and Gwaine will be right here with you, Elyan and Percival will be guarding the halls, and Leon will wait in front of the council chambers. He'll let you know if things get out of hand," Arthur recounts their plan. "Just promise me, don't hesitate if the leaving is necessary. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I promise," Merlin says even when the thought itself feels wrong.

"I should be going," Arthur says, pulling away from Merlin reluctantly.

"Arthur," Merlin whispers, holding Arthur's hand tight.

"It'll be fine. I know father will be furious, but I'm going to make him see sense," Arthur says, trying to sound reassuring.

He extricates himself from Merlin and fusses over him, fluffing the pillows before he helps him lie down and covers him with blankets. 

"You were fine all week, but it's been very stressful day. You need to rest," Arthur tells him, straightening the covers. 

"I know," Merlin says, his hand settling on his stomach automatically. 

Arthur leans down to kiss him on his forehead, then his lips.

"Are you sure you can jam the door if necessary?" Arthur asks.

"I've told you. I've done it many times." 

"I really need to go," Arthur says, not making a move to do so, carding through Merlin's hair instead. 

Merlin turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of Arthur's wrist. 

"I love you," he murmurs.

Arthur stands up and presses another kiss to Merlin's forehead.

"I love you too," he says and pulls away, striding across the room and out before he can change his mind.

* * *

Merlin waits. For the shouts of the guards. For Uther's yelling. For a sound of warning bells.

None of it comes, and after an hour, the quiet talking of Gwaine and Lancelot sitting beside the door leads him to sleep.

* * *

He wakes up to a pleasant smell of food and a hushed talking.

"Arthur?" he asks, pushing himself up.

Arthur is by his side in an instant.

"You woke up just in time," Arthur says, smiling.

"What's going on?" Merlin asks, watching the servants dragging a tub inside, others following with buckets of steaming water.

"It took hours, but I made father understand," Arthur says, huge grin on his face. "Now, you're going to have a bath and a late lunch. You slept through most of the afternoon."

"Huh?" Merlin says, looking at the window, noting the orange light of the sunset.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked like you needed sleep, especially for tonight. We'll be making an announcement and your presence is needed," Arthur explains.

"What announcement?" Merlin asks, still shocked that he wasn't forced to run and hide.

"Oh, right," Arthur says, nodding to the knights behind.

Apparently, it is some kind of a signal because they start shooing the servants out of the room.

In the meanwhile, Merlin takes in his surroundings. A meal, more like a feast, on the table. A set of clothes laid out on the chest next to bed. Dozens of candles all over the room, their flickering making him feel calmer. 

When they are finally alone, Arthur takes Merlin's hands in his.

"Merlin, will you do me the honour of becoming my consort?" Arthur asks, looking straight into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin squeezes Arthur's hands, blood hammering in his ears, and he realizes he can't say a word, his throat tight, so he nods enthusiastically instead, huge grin plastered over his face.

Arthur chuckles and pulls a ring from his little finger, slipping it on Merlin's ring-finger.

Merlin can't stop staring at their joined hands, at the glistening silver representing their betrothal.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Merlin says when he finds his ability to speak. 

"Father practically forced me into asking you," Arthur says. "Not that he needed to. I'd do it anyway," he adds hastily when he realizes how it sounded.

Merlin's stomach chooses that moment to growl.

"I hope that wasn't the baby," Arthur says mock-seriously. 

"It might be with you for a father," Merlin retorts, corners of his mouth twitching.

"Idiot," Arthur says before they both burst into laughter.

"Come on, let's get you in that bath," he says, pulling the blankets away.

"But I'm hungry," Merlin says, pouting.

"Bath first," Arthur orders and starts tugging at Merlin's shirt.

Merlin lets Arthur do most of the work, thoroughly enjoying the process. 

"Lazy sod," Arthur mutters.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Merlin says, motioning to the very obvious bulge in Arthur's breeches. 

Merlin slips into the water, moaning as the heat seeps through his muscles. Arthur brings a plate full of all sorts of food.

"Open up," he says, holding a piece of cheese. 

Merlin complies, letting Arthur feed him until the plate is almost empty and Merlin's stomach pleasantly full. Then Arthur picks up the soap, washing Merlin's torso and back, his legs, ignoring the areas that are showing the greatest interest in his touches. Merlin can't stop his hips from thrusting up instinctively as Arthur caresses his inner thigh. 

"Arthur," he gasps, looking up at him with want in his eyes.

Arthur is out of his clothes in seconds, urging Merlin to shift forward, a bit and slides behind him.

Time for teasing is over. Arthur takes hold of Merlin's cock and starts tugging at it with a steady pace, mouthing at Merlin’s exposed neck as he throws his head back in pleasure. 

Merlin can only pant helplessly, his hips canting up to meet Arthur's hand. 

"You have no idea what you do to me," Arthur murmurs into Merlin's skin, his cock pressing into Merlin's lower back. "You're so beautiful."

He speeds up his hand and puts the other on Merlin's belly. 

"I can't wait till you're showing properly. Everyone will be able to see and they'll know you're mine," Arthur whispers straight to Merlin's ear, making Merlin lose his rhythm and come with litanies of 'yes' on his tongue. 

Arthur strokes him through the aftershocks and waites for Merlin's breath to calm, ignoring his own need. Merlin reaches behind to bury his fingers into Arthur's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"I'd like to try something," Merlin says.

"Yes?" Arthur asks.

"I'd like to use my magic on you."

Arthur inhales sharply, tensing.

"I won't if you're not comfortable with it.”.

"That's not it. I’ve been... thinking about it, but it haven't seemed appropriate to ask," Arthur admits, burying his face in the crook of Merlin's neck to hide its colouring. 

"You were fantasizing about it?" Merlin asks, surprised. "Tell me."

"At first, there were only touches, your hands on my body, not two but ten or maybe more, and... oh god," Arthur gasps as Merlin starts fulfilling his fantasy.

"What else?" Merlin asks, turning to kneel between Arthur's legs.

"Your mouth... everywhere..."

Merlin adds it to the sensations and Arthur sinks deeper into the water. 

"Tell me more," Merlin purrs.

"Your magic going in... filling me without pain," Arthur gasps out.

He trashes as Merlin enteres him, aiming precisely for the right spot. Merlin stopps him, tendrils of power pinning Arthur down. Arthur's eyes fly open and his breath hitches. 

"Sorry," Merlin says, releasing him. 

"No," Arthur says, shaking his head. "Do it again."

Merlin's eyes widen in surprise. He lets the magic wrap around Arthur once more, slower this time, watching in fascination as Arthur willingly hands him all the control.

"Merlin," he whines, and Merlin realizes he stopped his touches.

He resumes them all at once, and Arthur's eyes slide shut. Merlin focuses his attention on that spot inside Arthur, stimulating it without pause while the invisible hands and mouths roam all over Arthur's body.

"Please, it's too much," Arthur whispers. 

"Shh," Merlin shushes him and let go of his magic, catching Arthur before he can slump further into the water. 

He changes their positions, pulling Arthur on top, letting him grind against his thigh.

"Just like that," he murmurs encouragingly. "I'm yours."

Arthur shudders and comes, Merlin's name falling from his lips.

* * *

They enter the throne room, Arthur's hand on the small of Merlin's back as he leads him forward. Knights follow closely after, stepping to the sides once they reach the front of the room. 

Uther rise from his throne and Merlin's step falter. 

"I won't let anything happen to you," Arthur says so that only Merlin can hear and Merlin smiles his thanks at him.

"Father," Arthur says in greeting.

"Arthur," Uther answers in kind and turns to the people gathered around.

"Today, my son informed me of news that need to be shared with the kingdom," Uther says, motioning for Arthur to continue.

Arthur takes Merlin's hand in his own and turns them both to face the hall. 

"I'd like to introduce to you my betrothed, Merlin, who is also carrying my child, future Camelot heir," Arthur says, his voice loud and clear.

The room is filled with clapping and hushed talking, all eyes trained firmly on Merlin who fidgets nervously under the scrutiny. 

"For sure, you are wondering how is it possible for a man to be with child. Gaius, if you'd, please, explain," Arthur continues and Gaius steps forward.

"Merlin was affected by a potion spilled on him during an encounter with a sorcerer not too long ago. The potion was meant to increase the chance to conceive for women, but was meant to be used in much smaller doses. We still don't know too much about the situation, not even whether the effects of the potion will be permanent," Gaius explains. 

"Thank you, Gaius," Uther says. "The feast to celebrate the engagement will be held tomorrow and wedding will take place a month from now."

More clapping follows and Arthur turns to Merlin, only to find him staring at the ground, tears welling in his eyes.

"Merlin?" he asks quietly.

"Could we just go?" Merlin asks, his voice quivering. 

Arthur looks at his father with a silent request in his eyes and Uther nods. Arthur signals to his knights and they create a protective circle around him and Merlin as they make their way through the hall. 

Once the door fall shut behind them and they are out of sight of the guards, a sob escapes Merlin's lips and Arthur draws him to his chest. 

"What is it? Something hurts?" he asks.

Merlin shakes his head.

"They were all staring at me like I was a freak or evil," Merlin mutters into Arthur's shoulder. "And I'm so bloody emotional now. I hate it. Stupid pregnancy."

"Forget about them," Arthur says, pressing a kiss to Merlin's hair. "You're beautiful and I love you. Nothing else matters."

"You're turning into a sap," Merlin says, no longer crying. 

"Oh, shut it," Arthur says, smacking Merlin on the arse, and starts towards his chambers once more.


End file.
